


拉玛-想哭的我带上了猫的面具paro

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Summary: 猫面paro， 设定剧情与原作不同
Relationships: Magna Swing & Luck Voltia, 拉玛
Kudos: 3





	拉玛-想哭的我带上了猫的面具paro

**Author's Note:**

> 猫面paro， 设定剧情与原作不同

“玛～格～纳——”

随着长长的呼唤声，玛格纳刚刚准备回头便感受到了屁股上强烈的撞击，踉跄了好几步才终于站稳的他转头便毫不意外地看到那个笑嘻嘻的小伙子，“拉克——！你这个混蛋！”

“啊哈哈，玛格纳站不稳吧。”拉克看着玛格纳踉跄的样子大声地笑了起来，仿佛丝毫没有看到玛格纳仿佛要喷火的眼神。

“你小子就是欠打！”玛格纳卷起袖子扑过去就要揍拉克的样子，奈何对方一个快速的转身让玛格纳扑了个空，狠狠地摔在了地上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”“混蛋！你不要跑！”两人的声音一直从校园门口传到了街对面。周围的同学相互嘀咕着绕开他们纷纷走进教学楼。

“玛格纳前辈！不要追了！已经快要迟到了啊！”见分针已经贴着边缘，阿斯塔用他结实的臂膀拽住从身边路过追着拉克的玛格纳，“再迟到的话头会被夜见老师捏爆的！”

“糟糕！这次就放过你了，你这个臭小子。”阿斯塔的声音成功地盖过了拉克的笑声将玛格纳的注意力从眼前的金发小子身上拉了回来。

“明天继续来玩哦！玛——格——纳——”拉克快乐地挥着手。

“混蛋！不许再来！”玛格纳回头狠狠地瞪了那个笑嘻嘻的小子一眼。不过就算这样，他依然还是会来吧。玛格纳想着脑袋瓜都是疼的。

终于放了学，玛格纳拿着棒球手套蹲在垒后盯着对面的投球手。变化球？不，这次绝对是直线球吧。对面的投球手缓缓抬起了腿，猛地扭身。一切都发生在电光火石只见，只听见棒球棒划过空气的声音和清脆的响声，击打手在玛格纳没想到的地方击中了飞驰而来的棒球。全垒打。

“不愧是我们队的王牌呢。那个球实在是太难预判了。”旁边的接球手相互讨论着，“可不是啊，我还以为是直线球。”玛格纳接着话看着王牌跑过一个又一个垒与队员们击掌。真厉害啊。玛格纳看着王牌的背影，捏了捏手里的棒球手套。我的话绝对打不中吧。

但是放弃什么的绝对不适合我。玛格纳在夕阳下挥着球棒，任凭影子被拉的长长的，“放马过来吧！”“噢！看好了，玛格纳前辈！”阿斯塔站在对面，脚边放着一桶球。虽然阿斯塔并不是棒球部的成员，但玛格纳还是抓了他来帮自己特训。想要成为击球手得需要先有实力，玛格纳已经这样特训了整整一个月了。多亏了阿斯塔的肌肉飞速球，现在的玛格纳已经和一个月前的自己完全不一样了。

玛格纳活动了一下手腕和胳膊，做出击打的姿势。面前的阿斯塔拿起一颗球现在的做好了投掷的准备，随着一声大吼，绷紧的肌肉将球飞速的扔出，直直地飞向玛格纳。

眼神坚定，直盯面前白球，速度力度早已烂熟于心。玛格纳吼叫着释放自己的所有力量，狠狠地击中飞驰而来的棒球，看着他飞向场外。

“前辈！打的漂亮！！”阿斯塔看着飞得远远的棒球，兴奋的星星眼都冒了出来。“哼，理所当然。”玛格纳心里早就乐开了花，但是身为前辈还是摆出了酷酷的姿态。

“只能说是还行吧。”身后突然传来的声音让庆祝中的两人立刻回头，赛凯撩着自己不合校规的刘海一脸不屑。

“哈？你在说什么！这明明很厉害了啊！”阿斯塔卷起袖子上前给他看自己完美的肌肉，“我扔的球绝对够快够给力！”

“又不是快就一定好，你在小看棒球吗？呼哈？”呼哈咋舌摇着手指后退着离阿斯塔的肌肉远了一些，“听好了，棒球快当然是难的，但是还有很多变化球和不同的高低位置，呼哈！只会大这个小子一个人扔的球，你还差的远呢。呼哈哈！”

“前辈已经在努力了！”

“呼哈！”听着赛凯的话虽然令人生气，但他说的确实是对的。玛格纳制止了想要继续理论的阿斯塔，举起棒球棒指向赛凯，让他吓了一激灵。“干干干干干嘛！你要打人吗！”“我一定会打中然后成为击球手的！”

“呼哈——”赛凯后退了好几步，发现了空隙就转身飞速地跑了。“玛格纳前辈不要理他！不要放弃！继续练习吧！无论多少球我都还可以扔！”阿斯塔凑上前想要安慰玛格纳，玛格纳垂下了棒球棒沉默了几秒，“不，今天就到这吧。”

“玛格纳前辈？”阿斯塔有些迟疑。“我没有在意，前辈可没有那么容易倒下的，你在小看谁啊？”玛格纳用胳膊肘勾住阿斯塔的脖子拉过来然后使劲揉搓他的头发，“今天家里有点事我差点忘了，明天再来继续！后天的部内考核我一定通过！”“噢！”

回到家丢下棒球棒的玛格纳径直在地上躺下了，仰望着灰扑扑的天花板，夕阳刺目的光照着眼睛生疼。玛格纳用小臂遮住了眼睛，假装外面的蝉叫的没有那么讨人厌。玛格纳只是想休息一下，可是重物落在肚子上的感觉让玛格纳感觉刚才吃的拉面都要吐出来了。气急败坏的玛格纳抬头看去，只见肚子上踩着自己的猫咪一脸毫无自觉地看着。

“你这家伙！才多久没见你是胖了多少啊。”玛格纳当然认得这只小猫，那是一只突然出现在自己的生活里又来无影去无踪的猫咪。管他家猫野猫招财猫，喂一顿饭而已也没什么大不了。玛格纳本来是这么想的，却在不知不觉中养成了在冰箱里放鸡胸肉，口袋里装小鱼干的习惯。

玛格纳看着天天来蹭吃蹭喝的小猫也拿他没办法，谁让他这样该死的可爱！这可不能让其他人知道，特别是拉克，那家伙绝对会搞的人尽皆知。一想到他玛格纳又开始愤愤不平了，伸出手想要摸摸小猫，对方却顽皮的跳开了。

“喂，不带这样的。吃饱了都不给摸吗？”玛格纳猛地前扑却抓了个空，“可恶。”玛格纳看着蹦到床上的小猫，浅蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。怎么跟那个家伙这么像。玛格纳愣了一下，揉了揉眼睛疯狂的摇了摇头。在想什么乱七八糟的东西，建国后都不许成精的，要是那家伙是猫精，这么闹腾早就被收了才对。

小猫看着突然疯狂摇头的玛格纳疑惑的想要看看怎么回事，却被玛格纳抓住这一小会的犹豫，不知轻重地扑上来的玛格纳把小猫压住了。虽然没有什么伤害但小猫还是感受到了令人窒息重量。“哈哈哈，抓住你了吧。”玛格纳得意的笑着抓住它，翻身躺着将它举起，“这么一看，要是拉克那家伙现出原形估计就是你这样子了吧。”

这么没头没脑的一句吓得猫咪屏住了呼吸。这么说来有点奇怪，但这猫确实是拉克。变成猫咪的拉克虽然依然听得懂他在说什么却还是无法得知他在想什么。以为暴露了身份让他心里咯噔一下。变成猫可以看到不一样的玛格纳，他才不要这么快被发现呢。

其实就是这么说说。玛格纳看着愣住的小猫咪觉得有点奇怪又好笑。回想起放学后的事情，如果是拉克的话，那家伙绝对不会因为这点事情就难过吧。玛格纳看着猫咪蓝色的眼睛，那纯粹的如宝石般的光泽，和拉克一样的颜色。“那家伙的话绝对不会在意那样的话继续我行我素吧。可恶，我绝对不会是给他！”玛格纳放下小猫说干就干，抄起棒球棒就飞奔了出去，“继续练习！！！”

猫咪看着飞奔远去的背影，转身也准备回家。一个轻易的空翻伴随着异样的微光，毛呼呼的小猫在房间里恢复成了拉克的模样。拉克看着手里的猫咪面具将它藏到了枕头底下，“啊，今天玛格纳也真有意思呢。”拉克伸着懒腰躺倒在床上，房间里微弱的灯光让天花板都有些模糊，“我行我素呢——”拉克意味深长的自言自语道，就这样望着天花板直到突然的声音打破了他的思考。

“拉克，你在房间吧。出来。”是妈妈。拉克爬起来跳下了床，刚在厨房见到刚刚回来的妈妈，随之而来的是响亮的耳光和妈妈生气的脸，“你又去惹那些少爷们了吗？老师都跟我说了，说了多少遍不要去招惹他们，不然会带来多少麻烦！”“可是，是他们说要比比看谁最厉害……”“你有非同寻常的才能，这会给你带来危险！你为什么还要去让更多的人知道？”“妈妈……”“抱歉，拉克，妈妈只能这样保护你……”紧紧的，颤抖的拥抱，力气不大却拉克感觉快要喘不上气。

“对不起，妈妈……”

回到房间的拉克看着手中的面具，若有所思。再用一小会好了。拉克戴上猫面化身为猫，穿过夜色向着河边跑去。也许他还在。

当拉克的爪子落在河提上的时候，他看见了玛格纳，独自一人在河边的空地用力挥舞着球棒。汗水在他用力挥臂时自额面洒下，滴落在草叶上。玛格纳一直这么努力，向着他的目标。拉克在一旁静静地坐下，看着他一次又一次地让球棒划出破空的声响，在角度过低时发出懊恼的声音，每个整数时他兴奋的音调。玛格纳在面对他的困境。

此时的拉克眼里只有不断努力着的玛格纳，浑然不知身边的胖猫摊主不知道何时坐在了自己身边。“努力的人最闪耀呢。”胖猫诡异的声调吓了拉克一个激灵，从地上整个跳了起来，连毛都炸了起来。“哎呀不要这样。”胖猫扭了扭尾巴看着他，“只是来问一下试用的感觉怎么样而已。”“已经要还给你了吗？”“或者把你的人面给我呢～当然还是得等你真的想这么做了才行呢。”

胖猫看着拉克不知盘算着什么，眼睛骨碌碌的转。“还没玩够呢，不是现在。”“还是尽快决定比较好哦，变成猫就再也不用担心妈妈和学校里讨厌的小少爷们了。还可以一直在这个家伙的身边，他是个好人呢。”“但是照顾动物还是不太行呢……”拉克看了看热血满满的玛格纳，回想起粗犷的鸡胸肉切法露出了猫式叹气。“等你变成猫也就不会介意啦，大块的吃起来才爽噢。”胖猫像是知道一切，抬起后腿挠了挠痒痒又消失在拐角，“我会再来的喵。”

天色已经很晚了，随着胖猫摊主的离开，拉克看着终于准备回家的玛格纳，也慢悠悠地往回走。他有些心动，但他有些犹豫。如果变成猫的话，就不用再担心一切了……脑海中回想起玛格纳不愿放弃的脸。

明天，去看看他的考核吧。

早晨的袭击依然很成功。拉克看着热血满满的玛格纳明显状态与之前不一样，于是撞击的力度便加大了几分。玛格纳跌跌撞撞了几下，一如既往地嚷着要揍他。“考核加油呢！玛——格——纳——”在被阿斯塔拉住的玛格纳依然还在嚷嚷的时候，拉克便笑着跑开了。

放学后的棒球场周围围满了结束了社团活动后来旁观的同学，拉克努力地找了个缝隙钻了进去，好不容易挤到前排便好运地看到了玛格纳的登场。

“那家伙不行的。”头顶传来一身鄙夷的嗤笑，“又不是所有不良都会用棒球棒的。”“啰嗦，他可不可以不用你来说。”这声音对于拉克来说无比刺耳，以至于他没有多想就怼了回去。这显然惹怒了对方，那人拽起他的领子就一副要揍他的架势，但当他看见拉克的脸时却愣住了。这家伙为什么在这？

校园打架界出了名的小子，脾气暴躁的人多多少少都知道。他狂笑着揍人的样子成为了许多小混混的噩梦，那人一时也不知道该如何收手。揍他？他可不想让他成为自己的噩梦。放手？在这么多围观的人面前这怎么放得下面子。拉克看着他的模样在心中咋舌，说实话他不想在这里打架，这样他都看不了玛格纳打球了，但是可以跟面前这一看就是蛮横的打架选手比试一番又令他感到兴奋。真麻烦啊。拉克有些怀念起作为猫咪肆无忌惮的日子。

场面一度胶着着，但这边的骚动引起了球场上人的注意。玛格纳一眼就在人群看见了拉克。要打架？不可能！玛格纳扛起球棒就赶上前去。

“喂！这边在打球你们打什么架。热闹只要一边就够了！”玛格纳从他手里夺会拉克一副凶巴巴的样子却让拉克觉得他无比可爱，“你在傻笑什么啊，笨蛋拉克。要来也不早说一声，来了就给我好好看着，我绝对打出漂亮的全垒打给你看！”

拉克看着玛格纳一副立flag的样子不免有些好笑，但这也是他第一次这样跟玛格纳这样交流。不是因为他故意去逗玛格纳，而是玛格纳自己走向了他。本以为只有作为猫咪的自己才可以这样跟他面对面，但是……拉克忍不住扬起了更快乐的笑，飞起一脚就踹在玛格纳身上，“哈哈！加油呀玛格纳！”“你为什么踹我啊，混蛋拉克！”

从小插曲中返回的玛格纳紧握球棒，在球场上面对投球手。连同周围的人一起屏住了呼吸。抬手，转体，投掷。玛格纳的眼神始终对着面前的投球手，观察他的动作，等待飞来的白色小球。只听“砰”的一声，球立即改变了路线，在空中划出漂亮的抛物线。玛格纳打中了！尽管最终球还是落在界内，但是玛格纳成功通过了这次考核。

考核后的夜晚自然是跟兄弟们一起度过。成为棒球部击打手的玛格纳约上了阿斯塔和拉克，一起在路边的拉面店来了场痛快的大胃王比拼。第一个败下阵来的拉克靠在吞掉两碗后跟他一起瘫倒在地上的玛格纳身上，看着棒球部的部长和阿斯塔在做最后的对决。

最终，不知道是阿斯塔的嘶吼吞面法让部长再也受不住了，还是真的吃不下了。阿斯塔，这位身材健美的选手成为了店中的新晋大胃王。

回想着美好的一天，玛格纳瘫倒在家中的床铺上看着窗外的星星，却看见一只熟悉的身影趴在玻璃上。玛格纳欣喜地打开窗将小猫捞了进来。“来的正好！今天真是超棒的一天！”成功的喜悦让玛格纳举着小猫跟他说着今天的事，“哎呀——今天真是爽呢，你说是不是！”小猫轻轻的点了点头，玛格纳再度愣住了。

小猫挣扎着在他手里翻了个儿发出奇怪的光，玛格纳看到着已然是一副见到了鬼的样子，甩着手想把他丢出去。然后小猫已化为拉克，结结实实地坐在了他的肚子上。“晚上好！玛格纳——”“你你你你拉克？！怎么回事？”“我也有好消息要告诉玛格纳呢！我决定了，以后要去专门学校成为警察！”“噢！这不是很好吗！恭喜……不是，你快下来，晚上的拉面都要被你压吐出来了！”“不要——！”“呃啊！！！”

猫咪面具落在地板上发出清脆的声响，而后悄然消失在空气中。

他已经不需要这个了。


End file.
